You Got Me Bewitched
by Denotation Lover
Summary: Nicole's the new girl in town. Somewhere along the line, she meets Jayy Von Monroe and hid friend, Dahvie Vanity. As Dahvie and Jayy try to rise to fame, Nicole slowly falls in love.  Will she end up crushed? Jayy definitely has her bewitched...


***AUTHOR'S NOTE*  
>Hey!<br>Sorry I haven't updated on my other stories, but I'm really hooked on this one.  
>I promise, Never Give In shall be updated soon.<br>The others, I'm not really sure about.  
>Anyway, I know Jayy Von Monroe is gay, but I really wanted to write a Blood On The Dance Floor fanfiction, and I really wanted Jayy to fall in love with this girl…<strong>

**Anyway, Review please : )  
>Oh!<br>And don't forget to read and review on my other stories, Never Give In, Our Chemical Romance, GYM: Guys You'll Meet, and The Art Of Love!  
>Alright, enjoy this Fan Fiction, all you members of the Slash Gash Terror Crew.<br>XOXO.  
>Denotation Lover.<strong>

***FIRAT DAY OF SCHOOL*  
>*NICOLE'S POV*<br>**I rolled out of bed and stood up. School started today, not many teens would be excited about that, but I was….

MY best friend, Ashton, and I were starting our first year at a performing arts school and I couldn't be happier.

It was what we had wanted for years.

I walked to my closet and pulled out a striped Black Veil Brides shirt, turquoise skinny jeans, and my purple All Stars.

I threw it all on after my shower and put on my makeup. I brushed my hair and grabbed my BVB messenger bag with a few My Chemical Romance pins on it and ran downstairs.

Before I could reach the door, my mom saw me.

"Nicole," she said, "Aren't you going to have something to eat?"  
>I sighed.<p>

"Here," she said handing me a Pop-Tart, "Now go have fun".

I smiled and ran outside to Ashton.

I grabbed my skateboard from her and looked at her. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yup," she smiled.

We grinned and started to skate our way there.

*5 minutes later*  
>There we were, in front of the building that held the key to our dreams.<p>

I looked at her. "Well, you ready, Ash?"  
>She smiled and let out a huff of air.<p>

"Absolutely."

And with that, we entered the school.  
>I walked into the office to get my schedule. Ashton was first to enter (because she ran) so she smiled at me and walked out to her locker.<br>I stood there and heard a voice behind me.  
>"Nice bag," it said.<p>

I turned around to see a tall man looking at my BVB messenger bag.

He had black and red hair, several piercings, and beautiful eyes.  
>"Hi, I'm Jayy Von Monroe," he said while smiling at me.<p>

"Thanks," I said. "I'm Nicole Hargrave."  
>He smiled at me and held out his hand.<p>

"Nice to meet you, Nicole" He said.

"Thanks," I said while shaking his hand. "You too…"  
>A few minutes passed and I looked at him. "I'm not in a rush, if you would like to get in front of me…"<br>"Thanks…" he said while smiling and walking in front of me.  
>We waited in line for a little while before he got his schedule. "If you want, I'll wait on the bench outside and we can see if we got any classes together?"<br>I smiled. "Sure,"  
>He smiled at me. "Awesome,".<br>He walked out and I stepped forward.  
>"Name?" Asked a smiling blonde woman.<br>"Nicole Hargrave," I replied.  
>"Ahh…new student, I see…?" She said while smiling and handing me me schedule. "Have fun, sweetie."<br>I walked off and smiled. I exited the office and looked for Jayy.  
>He smiled and waved me over.<br>"Let me see!" He said, grinning. I handed him the pink paper and sat by him. I just met him and my stomach had slight butterflies. Was I crushing? Shut up, Nicole. It's probably just first day anxiety…  
>Or was it…?<br>He smiled up at me.  
>"Every class and lockers next to each other…."<br>I smiled.  
>"That's great!"<br>We smiled and walked over to our lockers.  
>Ashton ran up to me and grinned.<br>"Bitch, show me your paper!" I smiled as I handed it to her.  
>We had the same classes and her locker was just one away from Jayy's.<br>I smiled and took my paper.  
>As I opened my locker, I felt somebody staring at me. I looked to my right and<br>Jayy was looking at me. He bit his lip, blushed, then looked away.  
>The butterflies were there alright, making themselves perfectly noticeable to me.<br>Who was I fucking kidding? I liked this guy.  
>A lot.<p>

A boy ran up to Jayy.  
>"Jayy Von Monroe!"<br>"Dahvie Vanity!"  
>They laughed and switched papers, obviously looking at the schedules.<br>Dahvie's locker was In between Ashton and Jayy  
>He smiled at me. "Hey, I'm Dahvie."<br>I smiled. "Nicole…This is my friend, Ashton."  
>She smiled and went back to organizing her locker.<br>After we all exchanged numbers, Ashton and I went off to music class. 

*JAYY'S POV*  
>I sighed and banged my head against my locker a few times.<br>Dahvie stared at me. "Wow, you must _really_ like Nicole."  
>I giggled.<br>"Nah…" I said, blushing.  
>"Don't fucking lie to me, Jayy."<p>

"I'm telling the truth" I said, then walked away.

Me? .

Like Nicole?  
>BAHAHA!<br>Never.  
>Okay..maybe just a little…<p> 


End file.
